Gang of Wolves
by LeaveItUnspoken
Summary: Willow and her brother Pieter are in Forks. After their parents were brutally killed, The Volturi are after her. Why? She suspects that Seth, Embry and Jacob have a secret, but what will they think when they find out her's? R&R was xTomMarvoloRiddleX's.


Gang of Wolves  
Originally by xTomMarvoloRiddleX taken on by me, LeaveItUnspoken

**A/N: Hey! As you can see this was the story WolfGang by xTomMarvoloRiddleX. But after being re-named etc I have taken it on! Yay! Without further ado (except the dis-claimer!) here is Gang of Wolves.**

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling... oh wait! Wrong story. I am not SM either. Though I do like her story The Host... that's why I am writing Twilight FF... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One - We Meet Again**

_BeepBeepBeep_

"Argh," I groaned.

Whoever invented alarm clocks must've been deaf or something 'cause we really don't need them, we have parents to wake us up. Oh! Realisation slapped me in the face. Literally. I had no parents, they died not so long ago actually, and I was slapped in the face, with what seemed like a cushion of some sort...

"Can you TRY to get your lazy ass up please?" Pieter asked.

"For you? Anything!" I replied, though I did not move.

I didn't want to go to school today. I had a bad feeling about today. And when I get the feeling, I GET THE FEELING, if you know what I mean. After a few minutes I noticed that my big jerk ass of a brother didn't reply, so it was a shock to look up from my pillow and see that he wasn't there.

"What the hell?" I murmured, to myself apparently.

He sounded like he was at the front door talking to someone. Maybe a very LOUD conversation was a better description. I got up quietly, and walked silently to my door and creaked it open so I could hear what was being said.

"I'm sorry to inform you Aro but she is -"

He was cut off by what sounded like a mouse squeaking, which was in fact Aro's laugh.

"Oh! I'm sure you are very sorry. But you can not put this off forever. Wherever you take her, whoever hides her, whatever year, decade or even century I promise you we WILL find her. You can count on that. After all I do have all the time in the world."

I could hear Aro's sickening grin as he said that little speech of his. Pieter seemed to be too gob smacked to reply or thought it was a safer bet to speak, the atmosphere was a tense one. For a couple of heartbeats all that could be heard was the breathing of two sets of lungs, the rain that was now pelting down on my bedroom window and Aro laughing quietly to himself.

"Well we really must be going, plenty to be doing being the rulers of a great nation and all, it was nice to see you again Pieter, hmmm might as well pay young Bella and Edward a visit. Oh! And catch up with dear Carlisle. Maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all then."

He summoned his guards to leave. But I guessed he still stood there with his rat like smirk on his face as the front door did not close.

"Bye Willow, it was nice to see you again," I gasped at how close the angel like voice was.

Jane had been standing beside me the entire time it seemed, she still looked no older than 14 maybe at a stretch 15.

"Hmmm, you do seem to have a fever. He he he he" She swept her hand over my forehead and started down my cheek before I grabbed it with some force. We stared at each other for what seemed a life time. She into my pale blue eyes and I into her maroon tinted garnet ones.

"You better watch your back ," we said it in sync, the unison not even frightening me. I knew she meant it, and by my deadly gaze on her and her whimpering look of …. _Pain?_

We knew the opposite was not lying.

"Where is Jane?"

"Right here master, I just wanted to see how old Willow was now. Seems that she just turned 17 just the other day. I was apologising for forgetting and not bringing a gift on our travels."

"Well next time we are back we can bring her one, is that acceptable enough Willow? We are very sorry for forgetting your birthday; we have other things concerning you than your birthday."

When I did not reply Jane proceeded to prod me with one very bony elbow.

"That is very kind of you Aro but it is not necessary for you to bring me a gift."

"It is no trouble at all little one, Jane seems quite attached to you now, well we must be off. Jane darling lets go visit the Cullen's."

Jane carefully manoeuvred herself around my now slanted postion, with a smile and said:

"It's true. I do seem to have a special liking to you." She said with a slight smirk upon her angelic face.

The gift surely was just an excuse to keep an eye on me.

"Goodbye everyone," Jane said in her sickly sweet voice.

But Pieter had already closed the door and was running up the stairs, running to my bedroom, running to me,

I hadn't realised until he was wiping my face that I had been crying.

Silently tears rolled down my face.


End file.
